


The Paths We Walk

by SapphireLotus11



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Poetry, SasuHina Month 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 14:30:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11716302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireLotus11/pseuds/SapphireLotus11
Summary: The one who was like Naruto, but lived his life in cover of the shadows,Uchiha Sasuke.





	The Paths We Walk

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a contribution to SasuHina month and Day 3's theme of Roads. Please enjoy as it is told from Hinata's POV.

“Still round the corner there may wait, A new road or a secret gate.”

\- J. R. R. Tolkien

 

I’m not special.  
I learned this while I was growing up,  
the world is the best teacher after all.  
And it goes to show that even the brightest of stars eventually fall.  
My crush on Naruto was so obvious, yet he remain even more oblivious,  
That didn’t matter to me.  
Nothing else really mattered but my Naruto-kun.  
Sakura thought my intentions were sincere,  
But in my mind I knew that what I was truly doing was in fact… Infectious.  
So I tried to play the hero.  
Such a suicidal and idiotic role I played.  
If anyone else saw it, they would surely think the same.  
I had nothing to gain or anything to lose so, there was a sure fire way I would win this game.  
All or nothing, the bets are off and it’s time for the roulette to spin.  
I was never one to risk my luck or do things without thinking.

That’s when he came into my life…

The one who was like Naruto, but lived his life in cover of the shadows,  
Uchiha Sasuke.  
He was there, not with violence, but anger in his heart.  
The world was not fair to him, so he turn his back.  
I used to think there was only tolerance for me because I did not idolize him.  
Yet it was from the separation, you learned to be close after being so far apart.  
Fate seems to always know what is planned and we all just blindly follow its whim.  
I’m actually not upset by this either.  
I thought I would be: He was brash, harsh, uncaring and cold.  
Although like him, I too was stubborn. I too looked beyond what was he was told to be.  
I saw everything: the pain, the sorrow, the tears, the emptiness.  
It was all made clear to me after our first night together.  
He clung to me as if I was the last source of joy, his only happiness.  
I gave him what he wanted, a shelter to hide away from his nightmares of the past.  
I am truly sorry Sasuke-kun.

Now, 10 years later, we can smile together.  
Now, 10 years later, we can share happiness.  
Now, 10 years later, I am his wife and he is my husband.  
It’s funny to say it like that…  
“Now, 10 years later…”  
It feels like only a few moments went by and now we live the rest of our lives with one another.  
Our morning walks are so special.  
We follow the sun as we go bare-foot through the forest.  
His hand always finds its way to him.  
His fingers tangled nicely with mine.  
It’s something we started the morning after the wedding.  
Neither of us questioned the logic or reasoning behind,  
We enjoyed it for what it was.  
And like our morning walks, I too will stay with him.  
As we walk the same path.


End file.
